


Past Baggage (Supergirl x Reader)

by onegayastronaut



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegayastronaut/pseuds/onegayastronaut
Summary: Requested by anon:  being general zod’s daughter and arriving on earth, where you meet supergirl and superman, they both don’t trust you in the beginning and think you’re just like your father, but in the end they see that’s not true.





	Past Baggage (Supergirl x Reader)

When you first arrived on Earth, you were extremely amazed by your powers and how you could help people. You weren’t exactly sure how you ended up here of all places but the yellow sun seemed to be doing you a lot of favors that weren’t available on Krypton. You were looking forward to living a quiet life where no one knew about your past. Sure, people here could be noisy and there were many outdated modes of transportation, but the fact that no one looked at you like you were some sort of ticking bomb was a nice change.

One thing that you felt especially grateful for was that the yellow sun allowed you to not be able to get hurt by human objects, which allowed you to help people whenever you could. From stopping robberies to helping people out from fires, you were doing your best. From super speed to increased strength, it was almost like you were finding out more about your own body every single day. The one thing you kept constant was to always keep your powers in check since you didn’t want to be outed as not of this earth.

But after both Superman and Supergirl stepped out publicly as superheroes, you decided that it would be best for you to lay low considering who your father was. At first, it was frustrating to see these two from the House of El flaunt their costumes like they were the only aliens who did good on this planet, but time allowed you to see things from a different perspective. From the sidelines, you could also see the hatred that some humans had for aliens. It was as if humans finally had an out-group to unite together to hate. Needless to say, you wanted nothing to do with that.

However, it seemed as if life just couldn’t leave you alone. You were walking home from work when your super hearing picked up sounds of a car crash from three blocks down. Knowing that you could get there in time to help anyone who needed it, you ran over to see if there was anything you could do. Just as you got there, you saw a man with his legs trapped underneath an overturned car that was burning. If you didn’t do anything, the gasoline in the car was sure to ignite and explode, so you did the only thing that you could think of. You took the burning metal in your hands and twisted it so that the man was free, and carried him a safe distance from the wreckage. It wasn’t until everyone was safe that you noticed Supergirl was on the scene.

Your body immediately tensed as you saw the way she was looking at you. Both of you knew that your time as an anonymous alien was up.

“I think it would be best if you came with me.” Knowing that it would be best to avoid a fight right there on the street, you silently nodded and got into an unmarked car. You could hear Supergirl flying above you talking to whoever was on the other end of her com.

Right as you arrived at the DEO, you were surrounded by agents pointing an array of weapons at you as you were being tested. Unsurprisingly (to you at least), your tests came back with confirmation that you have Kryptonian DNA. By the time everything was said and done, Superman had also arrived to weigh in on the situation.

“Who are you?”

“I am (Y/N), daughter of General Dru-Zod.”

Both Superman and Supergirl visibly tensed at those words. Recognizing the name, one of the agents shot you with a Kryptonite-laced bullet, which caused you to pass out immediately.

When you woke up, you were in a padded grey cell that was laced with Kryptonite and lead. Knowing that trying to escape would be useless, you decided to just sit in your cell until someone came to see you. Pretty soon, a fit, short-haired brunette came into your view.  
“My name is Alex. I’ll be interrogating you today about why you’re here.”

“Having been raised by the likes of my father, I believe you and I have very different definitions of what the word ‘interrogation’ means. I would like to speak to the remaining members of the house of El if you don’t mind. Especially considering that I have done nothing wrong.”

Alex stepped aside to let Supergirl come into view. Apparently, she was there to stop you if you tried to attack this brunette woman. “Why are you here? What are you planning to do here on Earth?”

“Is this how you treat people who have never hurt you Kara Zor-el?”

“Considering who your father is, do you blame us for taking extra precautions?”

“I thought that you of all people would know that we are not defined by the sins of our fathers.” Your words had a visible effect on Kara as she flinched. “Yes, my father did horrible things, but do not pretend like the House of El does not have secrets buried under lies either.”

“That may be true, but we are here to talk about you. Why are you here?”

“I landed here on Earth just like you and your cousin several years ago. Since then, I have been trying to live a quiet life here without the burden of my past.”

“Forgive me for being hesitant to believe you.”

“Tell your scientists to look at the results of my blood. I have been here for about as long as you have. I had plenty of chances to help my father take over this Earth, and yet I chose to live life as an ordinary citizen. Why do you think that is? Your suspicions are baseless.”

–

Outside at the DEO roundtable, the Supers, Alex, J'onn, and Winn were standing discussing your situation.

“It looks like (Y/N) is telling the truth. Her blood work came back and it looks like she has been here for at least 20 years. And if Superman’s account of General Zod is anything to be trusted, she has had more than enough time to make her presence known. The main question is why hasn’t she?” Winn seemed genuinely confused about why you hadn’t taken your chance to fight the Supers yet.

“What do you think? Is she anything like her father?” Alex was always one to ask the obvious question that everyone was thinking, as all eyes turned to J'onn.

After a period of thoughtful silence, he finally said, “I believe that (Y/N) has had plenty of chances to follow in her father’s footsteps. However, during General Zod’s attack and after his capture, she has yet to show a desire to continue on his legacy. I believe that we must assume innocence before she proves herself to not be trustworthy. However, it would also be foolish to let her leave without surveillance.”

“I could be her surveillance!” Alex seemed really excited for a chance to get closer to you.

“Absolutely not!” Kara and Winn seemed to read each other’s mind as they both glared at Alex.

“I could get close to her and see her true intentions. I’ll be able to pull off a professional relationship with her while making she’s not a threat.”

J'onn, shaking his head in amusement, threw up his hands and said “If you feel like that’s the best option, so be it. I trust you to pull away if she poses any threat to either you or other humans.”

Alex could hardly contain her smile as she hurried to let you out of your cell.

“Hey, J'onn you totally know that Alex wants to do a little more than just….surveillance, right?”

“Winn, when it comes to strong women like (Y/N) I’ve learned to tune out whatever Alex is thinking.”


End file.
